Lezlie Mackeral
Lezlie Mackeral, also known as Big Lez, is the one of the main protagonists, and the main character in the Big Lez Show. Early Life Lezlie Mackeral was born on Kingdom Cum, to King Larinnox and an unknown mother. Lez is the brother of Norton Sparkles. Lez grew up in Horizons End City, the capital, with his father and brother. Not much is known about Lez's early life, but when Lez and Norton both reached the age of around 18, King Larinnox declared he was stepping down as king of Kingdom Cum, and wished for one of his boys to take his place, and would announce the new king the next day. Lez and Norton celebrated this occasion by drinking and partying. To sabotage Lez's chance of becoming king, Norton spiked Lez's drink with an unknown drug. Unfortunately, Lez had the same idea, and spike Norton's drink. The next morning, Lez and Norton found themselves lying on the floor, with King Larinnox standing over the two. Larinnox showed the boys what destruction they had done to the city, and because of it, he banished the boys to depth of space, never to return to Kingdom Cum. The space capsule that the boys were in crash landed on Earth, in the country of Australia, and parted their ways. Unknowingly, Lez had enough money to buy himself a house. One night, Lez heard screaming noises coming from his front door, and he went to investigate. He found a baby on his front doorstep. Lez rejected the baby at first, but after some thinking about the child support money he could get, he took the baby in and named him Quinton. Current Life Many events have unfolded across Lez's life: *'The Flowers:' The first time we meet Lez. Lez has the urge to destroy Norton's newly soiled flowers in his front yard. In succedenly doing so, Norton swears revenge on Lez. *'The Volcano Bong:' Lez is invited to charge the Volcano Bong. *'Norton's Revenge: '''Norton exacts his revenge on Lez, by excreting in his letter box. Lez calls upon the help of local tradie and electritian, Mike Nolan, to fix the letter box. Lez exacts revenge on Norton. *'Father's Day:' Lez enjoys father's day, and recieves a bobblehead from Quinton. *'Day at the Beach:' Lez and Quinton take a day to go down the beach. After recieving a warning of a Great White Shark in the area by Ellis Warnington, Lez and Quinton swim safely to shore. *'Quinton's Birthday: Lez gets a Game Cube from the tip for Quinton's birthday. *'''Movieworld: Lez and Quinton charge the scooby doo ride at Movieworld. *'The Cliffhanger: '''Lez and Norton have a fight, in which Quinton demands to know why they have a bitter resentment for each other. *'The Brutal Truth:' Lez reveals to Quinton that he is from another planet and that he and Norton are brothers. Quinton also finds out that he is an orphan. Lez reveals his project with Quinton's support money, in that he is attempting to return to Kingdom Cum. *'Choomah Island:' Lez, Sassy and Donny fly around the south-east Pacific, when a Choomah breaches the hull of the plane and send it crashing down below. The plane crashes on Choomah Island, in which Lez encounters numbers of Choomahs. Lez finds the missing Mike Nolan, and they regroup with Sassy and Donny. The crew then sail off in Clarence's tinny. During the time on Choomah Island, Lez manages to kill Bumble Brutus. *'Birthday Bash:' Lez recieves a birthday invite for Quinton, and continues his work on his spaceship with Mike Nolan. *'The Trippa Snippa:' Sassy insists that Lez tries his new wrap, called the Trippa Snippa. Lez eats the wrap, and falls into a deep sleep. Lez wakes up 11 days later. *'Where's the Gold: Lez wins $100,000,000 on the pokies. *'Norton's Birthday: '''Lez is still pissed off that he wasn't invited to Norton's birthday. Lez goes for the help of Donny, and Donny gives him his latest invention, the Stealthy Fucker. Lez inflitrates Norton's house, excretes on his cake, damages the house, and leaves. The next morning, Lez briefly fights Norton, and is arrested for Break and Enter, and Assault. He is sent to jail. *'Jail Time: Lez's life in prison is not that swell. He meets Sergio Warnington, brother of Ellis, and tries to gather information on the Choomahs. *'Flashback: '''Lez is injected by Sassy's flashback drug in order to remember things before the Choomah outbreak, 3 weeks before the events of Choomah Island. *'Escape:' With the help of Ellis, the crew manage to escape the prison as soon as it is attacked by a Choomah. They go to the Volcano Bong, where Lez finds his spaceship. Lez discovers his fuel source would be Sassy's Trippa Snippa's, and orders him, Donny, and Ellis to go with him to go to Kingdom Cum. *'Return to Kingdom Cum:' Lez discovers that his homeplanet was destroyed, and returns to Earth. After experiencing hyperdrive, the spacecraft is attacked by a Choomah. They crash land in Brown Town. *'Attack of the Choomahs (Battle of Brown Town):''' After waking from the crash, Lez meets Cecil the Sasquatch, the leader of the Choomahs. After a brief conversation, Lez is thrown from a building. Lez manages to land on a Choomahdactyl, and begins fighting Cecil. After losing Cecil in the sewers, Lez finds Cecil on another rooftop, with King Larinnox in his spaceship. After a brief converstation, Lez is left speachless. Lez bought Quinton an Xbox, and now currently enjoys his life.